


Possibilities

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 In The Dark, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was light.</p></blockquote>





	Possibilities

The light is so overwhelming that all he sees is a blank whiteness. He dreams sometimes about the heat, but the reality is nothing like his memory. The gentle warmth makes him feel alive. His mind is already racing with the places he wants to go, the things he wants to see.

And then he thinks of what could happen if his soul is magicked out of him. The deaths of everyone he loves.

This is his lot in life, as he smashes the possibility of daylight. Unless you know exactly what you're giving up, the sacrifice isn't painful enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was light.


End file.
